1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle having air duct sections arranged in the motor vehicle and arranged in series in a throughflow direction. A vent for conveys and discharges air for air conditioning the vehicle interior space.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 522 437 A1 discloses a vehicle with an air supply device arranged in a region of a roof lining of the motor vehicle, such as a utility vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a structurally simple easy to assemble arrangement of air duct sections in the region of a B pillar of the motor vehicle.